


Small Affections

by vvitchering (Witchering)



Series: Witcher Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Cats Don't Like Witchers (except for one), Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Domestic, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Nibbles the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchering/pseuds/vvitchering
Summary: Geralt has always been under the impression that cats hate witchers. He's right. Mostly.
Series: Witcher Prompt Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Small Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from Twitter. This one requested that Geralt be shown some love by Nibbles, the one cat in the entirety of The Wild Hunt that seems to like him. Let Geralt pet cats 2k20.

There are countless things to get used to when Geralt begins living at Corvo Bianco full time. His sleep schedule evens out and becomes regular for the first time in his life. He eats three meals a day, each one cooked to loving perfection by an ever grateful Marlene. He picks up the workings of the wine trade and BB nearly passes out with joy when he discovers how sensitive Geralt’s mutated senses make his palette. The business will do exceedingly well, he promises, with a witcher at the helm. 

Geralt isn’t prepared for the cat. Historically, cats tend not to like witchers. Something about their predatory aura makes animals nervous and cats especially have always given Geralt a wide berth. So when the little grey and black creature trots up to him in the courtyard one morning and meows at him, he’s not sure how to react. The cat stares at him and he stares back, neither breaking eye contact as they size each other up. Finally, the cat blinks, cocks its head, and strolls over to rub against Geralt’s boots.

A passing gardener laughs at him.

“Don’t let a tiny beastie like that get the best of you, Master Witcher!” he teases as he passes. 

Geralt crouches down slowly and the cat mews excitedly. Hesitantly, reverently, he reaches out and strokes a gentle hand down the cat’s back. The cat arches into the touch and begins to purr. Geralt loses track of time as he scratches delicately at the cat’s ears and under its chin, the purring never once stopping. 

“You’re really not afraid of me, huh.” 

It’s such a small occurrence, in the grand scheme of things, to have won this creature’s affections so easily. But it softens something in Geralt’s heart all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up with me on Tumblr and Twitter @vvictchering


End file.
